


Its Just Lust Nothing to Write Home About

by QueenStump1



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Chubby Reader, Daddy Kink, F/M, FOB, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Thick! Reader, devil patrick stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenStump1/pseuds/QueenStump1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some classic Patrick Stump smut. This is about Devil Patrick from Club 9:30 on Halloween. Its a little after show fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Just Lust Nothing to Write Home About

**Author's Note:**

> There is not a lot of representation for bigger girls in this reader insert side of fan fiction and if it is there is always a super insecure big girl. I say fuck that. This is for you girls who will never be smaller than Trick, but love him just as much as everyone else. This is my first reader insert so let me know how I did.

You managed to score tickets to see one of his Soul Punk shows. They were first come first serve, GA tickets so you and your best friend managed to elbow your way to the front, even though it was quite the battle getting there with many other fans begrudgingly next to you. That of course did not matter. You were thrilled to see this show. You and your best friend took a particular liking (well more like loving) to the Soul Punk album despite all its differences from Fall Out Boy’s sound. 

Needless to say when Patrick came out on stage, you lost your shit. It was 2011 at Club 9:30 on Halloween and how those red devil horns mesmerized you. It felt like a contradiction, his deliciously sinful appearance and the fact that he opened to the Ghost Busters theme song. He was still a nerd at heart, but a very, very hot nerd. 

About a quarter through the night, during Everybody Wants Somebody, it felt like his eyes me yours. It was impossible, right? That with all that heavy lighting on him in such a dark venue he could have possibly seen you? And was that an oh so sinful smirk spreading across his plump pink-red lips? You bit your own red-painted lower lip in response to the still unbroken eye contact. You had to admit his makeup tonight did add something to his already ever present sex appeal. 

Your best friend nudged you, breaking the trance you were in, and said, “Looks like he is looking right at you!”

Smiling, you replied, “Shut up.” By the time you looked back, his gaze was back on the audience, but he was sure to glance back at you throughout the rest of the night. With every glance you became more confident that he was actually looking, putting on a bit of a show for him, ruffling your hair out, pulling your shirt down a bit, just tease the man on stage. Your dancing and teasing continued until the end of his set when he ended with a wink in your direction. 

There was a delay until Panic! At The Disco went on, so you and your best friend decided to go get a drink at one of the four bars inside the club. The two of you got your drinks and were hanging out and talking. You tried to avoid conversation about the eye sex you and Patrick had while he was performing. You heard someone say that Panic was coming on stage, but you hadn’t paid for your drinks yet. Given your best friend loved Panic and you were more there for Patrick’s set anyways, you told her/him to go ahead while you waited for the bill. It felt like an eternity before the bartender finally looked your way again. The bar was almost cleared out by then and you could hear Panic performing through the walls.

“Can I get you anything else?” the bartender asked, disinterestedly.

You shake your head. “No just the check.” 

He nodded and walked off, presumably to get your check, but got distracted by the only other girl left in the bar. You sighed and rolled your eyes. Being overweight meant you were always second to other girls when it came to attention, not that you always minded, being the center of attention wasn’t your thing, but right now it would come in handy. You just wanted to pay and run to find your best friend in the crowd.

The bartender walked back over, still check-less and looked past you. A familiar voice from behind you said, “Just a beer and whatever the lady was having.” You whipped your head to the side in shock. It was none other than the man you have made eyes at all night. 

You nervously looked back at the bartender who of course had forgotten what you ordered and was staring at you expectantly. You smiled. “Strawberry daiquiri,” you reminded him. He nodded and went off to get your drinks.

“Patrick Stump,” he introduced himself with a hand extended.

You giggled at his awkward introduction but shook his hand. “I know.” You smiled. “(Your name).”

“Nice to meet you,” he replied. “Sorry if you didn’t want another drink, your glass was just empty and I figured-“ He began rambling so you cut him off.

“No its fine. I was waiting for my check, but our bartender got a little distracted.” You nodded in the direction of the bartender, who must’ve forgotten your drinks again to flirt with the drunk girl.

“Oh, if you want to go, you can. I will cover the drink.”

“Hey its okay. I think I am going to have more fun in here now anyways,” you said and grinned. You always assumed he would be a little awkward in person, but never assumed he would ever be nervous talking to you.

He smiled and slightly nodded. “Sorry, I just hate bars. The ordering and stuff makes me a little anxious. That’s why I came in when Panic went on, I hoped everyone would leave.”

It went quiet for a second, neither one of you knowing what to say to the other. I mean what do you say to someone you have already mentally undressed? Until you both said at the same time, “So…” and awkwardly laugh. He took off his devil horns and ran a hand through his blonde hair. It was so unintentionally hot. You crossed your legs, needing some sort of friction, as he repositioned them on his head.

He asked, “Are you from around here?”

You smile. “Uh, no actually. Just in for a couple nights.” You wanted to ask where he was from out of politeness, but you already knew he was from Chicago. Plus, you really couldn’t think when he was sitting on a barstool so close to you. 

Suddenly, he said, “Look I don’t usually do this and you bought a ticket to be here and you probably want to see Brendon and Spencer perform, but you are just really beautiful and I wanted to know if you want to…maybe...get out of here?” Your jaw slightly dropped. Its not that you haven’t been hit on before, it’s just that none of the guys were even moderately close to being Patrick. Sure you made eyes at him during the set, but you never, EVER, would assume the night would turn out this way. He must’ve taken your shock and silence as a rejection because he looked down, discouraged. “I’m sorry, that was too forward. I-“

“No!” you exclaimed, startling both of you. “Sorry, I just meant I am flattered, but I thought- wouldn’t your girlfriend be pissed?”

He smirked, goddamn that smirk. How was such a man able to flip flop between being so insecure and fragile to a player so quickly? “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“How?” you respond before you can stop yourself. He chuckled. “I mean, that’s great. I would be disappointed if you were sleazy and picking up chicks in bars while you had a girlfriend.” You grab your phone and text your friend that you were leaving and would explain later. Putting it back in your bag and hopping down from your barstool, you look back at him and say, “Well let’s go.”

The ride to the hotel was excruciating. You two got a cab. After he told the driver the hotel, his hand rested on your thigh, massaging the bare skin, exposed by the short dress you were wearing. Instinctually, you opened your legs a little, just enough for him to get the point and slip a hand between your legs. You bit your lip hard, trying to stifle the moans that so desperately wanted to escape from your lips. He knew just how to work you. The shy insecure boy at the bar was gone, and honestly, you were too excited to see this side of the man dressed in red. It wasn’t long until you were in Patrick’s hotel room. You patiently awaited the elevator ride, not wanting him to get too much satisfaction from how much you wanted him, but you put your ego as you entered the threshold of the hotel room.

The door barely shut and your lips were on his. He smirked into the kiss and it just made you want to scream. Without hesitation, you pulled your dress up and over your head, just wanting the feeling of his skin on yours. Usually, you would be a little nervous due to the fact the you were taller than him and larger, but the way his lust-filled eyes traveled your now almost completely exposed body, just made you want him more. His lips were back on yours within seconds and your hands moved to unbutton his red jacket then started on his black dress shirt. 

You didn’t even realize he had you backing up until your back hit the wall behind you rather hard. When he pulled away for a second, you took that opportunity to flip him, so his back was against the wall. You gave him a quick peck on his red lips, partially from smeared lipstick partially from the urgency of the kisses, before you dropped to your knees in front of him. Now it was your turn to tease him like he had done in the cab. 

You slowly unbuckled his belt, then your fingers teased over the obvious strain in the front of his red dress pants. He softly whined in response as he worked on ripping off his bowtie. He ran a still gloved hand through your hair, almost begging you to hurry up. Unbuttoning his pants, you slid them down with his black boxer-briefs to about his knees. He might have just been average sized, but something told you that he knew exactly how to use what he was given.

One hand on his pale thigh, the other now wrapped around his cock, you began to tease him one long lick at a time. This continued until he became too frustrated tangling his gloved fingers with your hair and guiding your head to fully take him in. “Good girl,” he purred, his grip on your hair tightening slightly. You swirled your tongue around the head which caused him to slightly buck into your mouth. Working your mouth and hand on him you bob your head. 

With a soft pop you take your mouth off of him and say, “Cum in my mouth, daddy.” 

Before he could reply, your mouth was back on him, sucking on his head. His breathing got heavier and quicker. “Fuck,” he groaned. He pulled your hair to stop you before he could finish. You looked up at him, confused. Grabbing your hands, he pulled you to your feet. “Get on the bed,” he growled. It caused you to shiver but you listened to your command and climbed on the bed.

When you turn on your back, he is pulling off his gloves with his teeth. He crawled on top of you, stuck two fingers in his mouth and stuck his hand down your panties rubbing your clit with his wet fingers. Your back arched at the feeling and you moaned. Kissing your neck, he began to finger you making you clutch at his bare back lightly digging your nails into him. “Pat…trick p-please,” you moan.

“Beg for it,” he whispered as he nibbled your ear.

“Please…” you whimper.

“Please what?” Patrick had a smirk as he looks at you biting your lip, trying to stifle your moaning.

You looked him in his light, lust-hazed eyes and said, “Daddy, please fuck me.” With that he pulled off your panties and got between your thick thighs. Gripping his cock, he used the head to tease your lips. You gasp as he slides into you. He thrusts in and out of you slowly the first few times. “Faster,” you whispered. He began a quicker pace starting the tightening of the pre-orgasmic coil within you.

He wiped sweat from his forehead and smirked. “You getting close, princess?” You can’t even respond he has you writhing in so much pleasure.

Only the sound of panting and moans could be heard throughout the room. Finally with a couple more thrusts he hits your spot, sending you over the edge, clawing his back and crying out in ecstasy. He was close behind your climax, thrusting through his own. 

When he came down from his high, his elbows buckled slightly as he collapsed next to you, trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing," he sighed. You silently nodded also trying to calm your ragged breath. You knew this was a one time thing, but how you wished it wasn’t. You could get used to this. You could get used to him.


End file.
